La maldicion de la venganza
by MisteryWitch
Summary: Kagome es una princesa de sublime belleza, dicha belleza radica en su interior escondiendo así un poder sin igual, pero la envidia y la maldad son el gatillo para que la princesa vea, con mucho dolor y pesar, que el mundo no es tan hermoso y que no todas las personas son buenas. ¿Kagome superara esto para usar sus poderes con sabiduría o se corromperá con la venganza?
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes pertenecen a la autora Rumiko Takahashi, sin fines de lucro. Y la historia está inspirada en la canción "Genealogy of Red, White and Black" de vocaloid_

 **Capítulo I: La princesa virtuosa**

 _La tu belleza é un crimine_

 _(Tu belleza es un crimen)_

En un reino nevado una soberana llamada Kikyo deseaba con fervor una hija cuya piel asemejara la pureza de la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre y cabellos fuesen negros como la noche, de ese ruego nació Kagome, un hermoso y sano bebé. La reina cuidaba con gran esmero y cariño a su pequeña, una noche de frío y cruel invierno la reina cubrió a la bebé con una suave y esponjosa frazada color carmesí para resguardar a su milagrosa bebé del inclemente frío.

Pasaron los años y el bebé se transformó en una hermosa niña; cabello negro como la noche, piel pálida como la nieve y mejillas y labios rojos; pero durante ese tiempo mucho tiempo las cosas cambiaron en palacio, dieron un giro macabro y trágico. Al paso de los años el corazón de la reina, antes bueno y generoso se corrompió con envidia y celos hacia su hija, la razón, muchos dicen que por el dolor de la muerte del rey; pero la verdadera razón es que hace algún tiempo esta reina adquirió un espejo el cual le decía la verdad tal cual era pero tenía un terrible y oscuro secreto.

En el jardín estaba Kagome, jugando con una pelota, ignorando su incierto futuro que la marcaría por siempre, mientras era vigilada por su nana Kaede.

-Nana, a veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué mi madre habrá cambiado tanto?-preguntó inocentemente la infante.

-No lo sé mi niña, pero recuerda siempre esto, nunca estarás sola- le dijo tiernamente Kaede a la pequeña.

Unos minutos después de que la princesa terminara de jugar Kaede le estaba trenzando su negro cabello, escucharon que las grandes puertas se abrieron y en eso salió la reina ataviada con un elaborado vestido verde olivo, un recogido cargado de joyas y una enorme capa negra. La niña de buen gesto le quiso regalar una flor que había cortado con Kaede pero la rechazó, dejando desolada a la princesa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las cocinas de palacio, se estaba armando un gran alboroto pues un noble iba a venir de visita y todos estaban en un gran ajetreo, no solo en las cocinas, sino también en los pasillos y en las habitaciones

-Siempre que sale de esa habitación sale de buen humor- dijo una sirvienta que estaba desplumando un pavo para el banquete- Algo debe pasar que la pone de buenas- respondió otra que estaba partiendo las zanahorias- Supongo que es por la visita de lord Naraku.

Mientras en uno de los cuartos secretos, el cual tenía cortinas, y símbolos, estaba Kikyo paseándose ante un enorme espejo de acero cuyo cristal tenía un diamante color azul en el cual guardaba todo su diabólico poder preguntándose lo siguiente –Espíritu del espejo, revélame el rostro del ser más puro y sublime de este reino- el espejo dejó salir un resplandor de un tenebroso color sangre- De sublime belleza eres majestad, pero, ¡cuidado! Existe una que sobre pasa tu hermosura, su bondad esconde una llama interna que ni tu misma podrás superar- Kikyo se sorprendió sutilmente, preguntando lo siguiente- ¿Quién es ella?- a los que el diabólico espíritu del espejo respondió de forma sombría- Tu propia hija, ella esconde esa llama en su corazón, debes quebrantar su espíritu, así no te superará, no nos superará.- dijo mientras una extraña luz verdosa emanaba de los ojos de la reina diciendo en doble voz- La llama debe ser apagada con las lágrimas de sangre de la doncella , y su espíritu debe ser quebrantado- después de decir aquello la sombra de la reina se deformó dando paso a la silueta de una grotesca araña.

* * *

La pequeña princesa se hallaba caminando por los alrededores del castillo, preguntándose el porqué del desprecio de su anteriormente amorosa y compasiva madre, tan inmersa estaba en tan melancólicos pensamientos que no notó que había traspasado las murallas del castillo, a medida que la pequeña iba caminando se fue adentrando al pueblo, pero antes de dar un paso se puso, a modo de capucha, el chal que la reina le había confeccionado.

Se adentró en el pueblo con su cabeza y hombros cubiertos con la prenda carmesí, nadie la reconoció. Kagome, fascinada por la variedad de personas que habitaban en el pueblo exploró con ávido interés, tan entretenida estaba que no se percató de que estaba saliendo del pueblo y que se estaba aproximando al misterioso bosque, pero ante de que entrara alcanzó a escuchar unos leves alaridos, parecidos a un niño de 10 años. Lo que Kagome no sabía es que eso iba a ser el comienzo.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bueno gente aquí Mistery reportandose y haciendo un repentino debut con esta historia. Escribiré con sinceridad, es mi primera vez subiendo una historia, así que tanto sus críticas y reviews serán bien recibidos :)


End file.
